Castigo
by Shiro Demon
Summary: Jhin estuvo cerca de dañar a Yi después de disparar de manera descuidada, el ex maestro reaccionó de la mejor manera posible considerando que sus discusiones tendían a tener finales similares.


Otra misión, otra batalla, otro accidente, otra discusión. El ruido del disparo casi lo deja sordo, aunque la bala casi le arranca la oreja si no se hubiera quitado. Otra pelea dónde tratan de matarse mutuamente que termina con alguno de los dos acorralado y besándose de tal manera que pareciera que fueran a arrancarse los labios.

Yi estaba molesto, ¿cómo no estarlo? Aunque a estas alturas es normal que se enoje, Jhin era metódico y calculador pero infinitamente torpe a la hora de trabajar con alguien más. El ex maestro caminaba como un depredador al asecho detrás del artista mientras recorrían su camino a la habitación, y aquella fuerte y pesada presencia traía escalofríos que le recorrían por la espalda a Jhin.

Entraron casi tumbando la puerta y azotándola detrás al cerrarla, el virtuoso simplemente sentía una callosa mano sobre su cuello, guiándolo hasta que lo tumbó sobre la cama, aún aquella mano en posición, ahorcándolo ligeramente, apretando un poco más cuando levantó la mirada hacía Yi.

Siete ojos morados lo veían desde el visor del ex maestro, ajustándose y girando para ofrecerle al espadachín el detalle que él quería observar. Apretó más su cuello al punto que el virtuoso emitió un quejido al sentir la presión en su manzana de adán.

Jhin había removido su máscara en el momento que se besaron en el callejón, pero aún traía puesta la malla que usaba debajo por lo que su respiración no era la mejor en ese momento, ¡ah! pero cómo le gustaba esa sensación de ahorcamiento. Entrecerró los ojos cuando Yi volvió a apretar, su mano era fuerte y no le costaba ahorcarlo sólo usando una, la mente del virtuoso se volvía difusa, ligera, otro quejido, otro intento por lograr respirar.

Sintió el peso de Yi reacomodándose de tal manera que ofreciera más presión en su agarre y apretó más nuevamente. El artista jadeo con dificultad, se escuchaba el gruñido de su voz ante el esfuerzo sin éxito por respirar y estaba a punto de agarrar la muñeca ajena cuando le soltó.

Jhin respiró una bocanada de lo que más pudo de aire a través de la malla y mientras tanto, entre su desesperado respirar, notó que los siete ojos morados eran desplazados y en su lugar quedaron dos ojos de un verde impar, no logró observar más allá antes de que el ex maestro subiera la malla y tapara su vista, liberando sólo su boca. Por fin aire fresco llegaba a sus pulmones pero aquel gusto duro poco cuando sintió un par de labios que se hacían con los suyos.

Sabía que Yi lo tenía atrapado entre sus piernas ya que podía sentir su calor rodeándolo y sus bocas rápidamente exigían más, no fue un beso lento si no desde el inicio era profundo y demandante, siendo pura lengua y roce de dientes ante la agresividad. Las manos de Jhin empezaron a vagar por los muslos ajenos, subiendo hasta su trasero.

— No... —

Se escuchó la negación en la ronca voz del espadachín, fue como un profundo rugido que vibraba en su pecho antes de alejar las manos ajenas de manera agresiva. No quería que lo tocara, eso estaba más que claro. Yi terminó el beso tras morder el labio opuesto, dejando una pequeña herida de la que brotó sólo una gota de sangre que saboreo Jhin al pasar su lengua sobre el daño.

Al alejarse, Yi permaneció un momento sentado sobre el virtuoso hasta que sus manos empezaron a trabajar en deshacerse de su ropa; desabrochando su capa, removiendo los agarres de cuero que mantenía la armadura en su lugar, las cuatro balas sobre su hombro ya estaban desacomodadas desde el momento que cayeron en la cama, los empaques vacíos tras usarlos.

Yi conocía cada pieza de armadura que usaba y no batallaba en removerla de inmediato hasta dejar a Jhin con sus ropas más simples. Quitó el cinto y lo usó para atar las manos del artista a la cabecera de la cama. No hubo resistencia alguna, sólo una pequeña risa cuando este se dio cuenta de lo que el otro hacía.

El calor de Yi estaba ahí y luego... ya no. Jhin exhaló con molestia ante la pérdida, pero escuchaba el movimiento de ropa y metal mientras el espadachín se desvestía, al terminar caminó hasta el frigobar y sacó una cerveza dándole un trago después de abrirla.

— Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes? — Mencionó Yi tras un rato.

— Lo has mencionado antes. —

Fue la respuesta del artista, se removió un poco calando las ataduras, estaban bastante apretadas y sus opciones para liberarse eran nulas sin lastimarse demasiado. A ver, estaba atado a la cama y sin visión alguna ¿en qué momento fue que dejó que esto llegara a esa situación?

— ¿No se usa una palabra de seguridad en estos casos? —

— No te mereces una palabra de seguridad. —

Le respondió Yi con molestia, al tiempo que agarraba el lubricante de entre sus cosas, de camino a la cama agarró uno de los cuchillos que llevaba en las botas también y le dio un último trago a la cerveza antes de dejarla en la mesa de noche.

Se subió a la cama, volviendo a acomodarse con las piernas a los costados de Jhin pero sin sentarse aún, ahí es cuando el virtuoso escuchó el deslizar del acero al ser desenfundado y sintió el paso de la hoja sobre su abdomen, empezando desde el ombligo y subiendo lentamente, hasta que el frio acero toco su piel, el filo amenazó su cuello un momento antes de que este se metiera entre su ropa y fuera jalada.

— ¡No…! — La hoja se detuvo al momento que estiraba la tela del chaleco, escuchando la respuesta súbita de Jhin. — No… te atrevas a destrozar mi ropa… —

Yi sonrió, dejando de tensar la tela y retirando el cuchillo lentamente, asegurándose de que sintiera el filo de este rosar su piel, una vez fuera, giró este en su mano y en un rápido movimiento lo clavo en el colchón, justo entre la cabeza y el brazo de Jhin quien al no esperárselo se sobresaltó un poco, y después sintió el rostro de Yi acercándose al suyo.

— ¿Por qué tendría que escuchar lo que dices? —

Jhin notó el ligero aroma a alcohol en sus palabras e hizo una mueca molesta, de todo lo que podía haber agarrado del frigobar decidió por lo más barato.

— Me tienes completamente a tu merced, no tienes por qué escuchar nada de lo que digo… —

Ante eso el ex maestro se detuvo un momento a considerarlo, el contrario ni siquiera peleo a la hora de atarlo… ¿era acaso eso un voto de confianza? Yi se alejó, dejando el cuchillo en donde lo había clavado y aquella mano bajó por el pecho del artista hasta el borde inferior de su chaleco, agarrando este para subirlo.

— Me voy a tomar mi tiempo contigo… —

Y lo hizo, Dioses sí que lo hizo. Levantando el chaleco de Jhin lo suficiente para que su pecho estuviera visible y comenzó a besar este, dejando pequeños chupetes en algunas áreas hasta que lamió una de las tetillas. Jhin jadeo y tensó los brazos, las atenciones de Yi no llevaban un patrón, besaba y lamia al azar y al no poder verlo no se esperaba aquella humedad, pero al tensar los brazos sintió el filo del cuchillo casi enterrándose en su hombro y tuvo que relajarlos.

Dos lamidas más y finalizó con una mordida, el artista exhaló satisfecho al sentir ese patrón de cuatro antes que la mano del espadachín se moviera a atender la otra tetilla, presionando y jugueteando con ella hasta dejarla dura. De nuevo tres lamidas y una mordida, Yi había notado que eso lo hacía estremecer y el virtuoso se dio cuenta de eso ante la suave risa del ex maestro después de que emitiera un siseo gustoso.

Empezó a moverse hacia abajo, entre suaves besos y caricias que iban nuevamente al azar, a veces parecida que no le tocaría más para cuando sentía el pequeño toque de sus dedos o el suave roce de sus labios. Toques tan suaves y delicados lo empezaban a exasperar, pero de hacer algún mal movimiento terminaría cortándose con el cuchillo, así que sólo yació ahí, temblando mientras sentía una ligera mordida en su abdomen.

— Deja... De ser tan delicado... —

Yi simplemente lo miró, no respondió, mantuvo su boca ocupada en pequeños besos sobre el vientre ajeno mientras sus manos comenzaron a delinear su figura. La atención, las caricias, la suavidad con la que hacía todo, Jhin sentía como si estuvieran venerando su cuerpo y no simplemente satisfaciendo un deseo y eso lo ponía incómodo, él no era un hombre que merezca esa clase de trato.

— Yi... — Musitó en un jadeo caliente y tembloroso.

Yi respondió con un nombre no completamente ajeno, pero sí un secreto que sólo él sabe por aquel pasado que comparten en Jonia, su nombre real. Jhin se sobresaltó al escucharlo y tenso los brazos de nuevo al tiempo que movía sus pies, libres ya de las botas desde hace rato, y trataron al principio de empujar al espadachín pero así fue que no sintió nada más que piel en el contrario y eso lo distrajo, Yi estaba completamente desnudo frente a él lo cual lo excito más de lo que se imaginaba.

— ¿Voy a tener que atar tus pies también? —

— Eso no es... —

Las palabras de Jhin terminaron dentro de un siseo cuando el contrario comenzó a quitar su pantalón, no hacía frío pero su piel estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para hacerlo estremecer al contacto con el aire del ambiente.

— Sería una lástima, — Mencionó Yi, una vez que se deshizo de la prenda, pasando la palma de sus manos por el interior de los muslos ajenos, levantando una pierna hasta que quedara a la altura de su rostro, donde besó el área debajo de su rodilla. — de verdad me encantan tus piernas. —

Un cumplido y el ex maestro tenía al virtuoso completamente cohibido, queriendo hacerse pequeño y sólo logrando temblar ante la mezcla de vergüenza y deseo que le causaba el contrario, sintiendo más el frio filo de la navaja en el hombro entre más tensaba los brazos, pero no estaría mal sentir el dolor del arma clavándose en su piel.

Los labios de Yi besaron su muslo sin pena, sin duda alguna en sus actos, bajando poco a poco dejando besos y chupetones en la delicada piel interior de la pierna. La virilidad de Jhin yacía expuesta ante el ex maestro, curveándose sobre su estómago y haciendo notar su excitación, Yi trataba de ignorar aquella deseable parte del artista mientras seguía atendiendo sus piernas, separándose un momento para observarlo.

La navaja cerca de cortarlo, sus labios húmedos y un poco hinchados, la parte visible de su rostro con un adorable tono rosado, seguido por su pecho expuesto dónde se podían apreciar las marcas de mordidas que le dejó Yi. El espadachín se preguntaba si el contrario consideraría arte lo que pasaba por sus ojos, sabía que al menos él sí lo hacía.

— Mmh... — Con ese ligero sonido en su garganta regresó a su tarea. — Tu piel se siente tan caliente. —

Una mano acarició el interior del muslo ajeno, subiendo hasta posarse en su cadera, la cercanía de su mano con la pelvis hizo jadear al virtuoso que, ante la falta del contacto deseado, emitió un bufido impaciente.

— Déjate de juegos, Yi... —

El ex maestro sonrió burlesco, pero sin cambiar su actitud paciente.

— ¿Te está volviendo loco, eh? —

Fue un instante de silencio en lo que procesaba las palabras del espadachín wuju.

— Estabas molesto... ¿Es así como expresas tu ira? ¿Con tanta paciencia? —

Jhin se estremeció al sentir como Yi soplaba un poco sobre su miembro, la diferencia de temperatura se sentía extrañamente placentera, haciéndolo exhalar pesadamente.

— Tiendes a saber cómo reaccionar ante la agresión... —

Y el punto era desquiciarlo siendo un amable y paciente amante, Jhin comprendió en ese momento, cuando los dientes del ex maestro se hicieron sentir en la piel de su pierna, tan cercana a su intimidad que la hacía más sensible.

Jhin tiró la cabeza hacía atrás, gimiendo casi en un aullido de dolor mientras que aquellos dientes se hundían cada vez más en su carne, ahí mismo la tensión en sus brazos llegó al límite y se agregó el dolor punzante del cuchillo cortando su piel. Una ola de placer atravesó al artista, curveando su espalda mientras sus largas piernas yacían inútiles a los costados del ex maestro, apoyando una ligeramente con la planta del pie sobre la espalda ajena.

La mandíbula de Yi aflojó un momento antes de volver a apretar aquella sensible área de piel entre sus dientes, lo que le otorgó otro gemido de los labios de Jhin. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de romper la piel y sacar sangre, dejando una profunda marca de sus dientes en el área entre la pelvis y el muslo donde pronto aparecerá un moretón. Lamió y besó un poco más, antes de levantar la mirada y notar algo de pre-semen en el estómago del virtuoso.

— Ya casi te vienes y no he empezado a tocarte. —

Jhin tragó algo de saliva, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse lentamente.

— Ya tocaste... Todo a tu paso... — Su respiración pesada y entrecortada le dificultaba hablar.

Yi emitió un ruido en su garganta, que no negaba ni asentía nada, alcanzando la cerveza en la mesa de noche y dándole un par de tragos antes de ponerla de regreso, entonces su mano encontró el lubricante entre las sábanas y llenó sus palmas con este.

Jhin se recuperaba, sintiendo aún el calor acumularse en sus heridas, pero fue casi un minuto en el que no recibió las atenciones del espadachín, estaba empezando a exasperarse cuando escuchó el pesado musitar de Yi.

— No todo... —

Primero sintió el delicado toque del largo cabello de Yi para que después una traviesa lengua empezara a lamer la base de su miembro y Jhin reaccionó de inmediato ante el súbito toque, moviendo la cadera como dando una lenta estocada y escuchó la suave risa de Yi del cual una de sus manos, tibia y un poco resbaladiza, se posó en su cadera.

— Con calma... —

Jhin bufó ante esas palabras, sólo a Yi se le ocurre pedirle calma cuando está a punto de hacerle una oral. Aquélla mano evitó que siguiera moviéndose mientras la lengua y labios del ex maestro bajaban a sus testículos, metiendo estos en su boca y su lengua jugueteaba con ellos, dando suaves succiones de vez en cuando.

Poco después, la mano de Yi envolvió el miembro de Jhin y comenzó a masturbarlo, dejaba una sensación realmente placentera la tibieza y el suave deslizar que tenía, lo que hacía muy difícil para el virtuoso no querer frotarse contra ella.

— Yi... —

Musitó en un quejido caliente que no fue respondido ya que en ese momento el nombrado había posado el ancho de su lengua sobre el falo caliente de Jhin, dándole una amplia y lenta lamida de base a punta, después se reacomodó para apoyarse mejor, lamiendo el orificio en el glande antes de envolverlo con sus labios.

Al ex maestro le gustaba sentir el miembro ajeno en su boca, pero no era muy asiduo a los orales ya que tendía a ahogarse si lo llegaba a sentir hasta su garganta, así que metió lo más que pudo, mientras el resto seguía envuelto en su mano antes de comenzar el vaivén de su cabeza.

Ah, lo que le gustaba a Jhin ver la cara de pánico y los ojos cristalinos de Yi cada que lo obligaba a tomarlo por completo en su boca, pero ahora no sólo estaba cegado por su propia mascara si no que el espadachín lo tenía bien sostenido y su movimiento de cadera era mínimo. El virtuoso jadeaba en una mezcla de exasperación y placer, logrando clavarse nuevamente aquel cuchillo en el hombro.

— ¡Hahh…! A-anda… sé que quieres tomar más… —

Las palabras salieron como un soplo caliente de la boca de Jhin y Yi odiaba el hecho de que tenía razón, poco a poco empezó a meter más el miembro en su boca hasta que sintió el roce de este en la garganta, se estremeció y se detuvo un instante, presionando con su lengua a Jhin contra su paladar. No podía arriesgarse a ahogarse y comenzar a toser en ese momento, calmando aquel deseo impetuoso y así mantener el control.

En ese momento el dolor del corte en su hombro ayudó a que el virtuoso sintiese otra ola de placer, liberando más pre-semen en la lengua del ex maestro el cual, satisfecho al haber obtenido aquel sabor, sacó lentamente el miembro de su boca, escuchando el gruñido irritado que emitió Jhin en ese momento.

Un hilo de saliva y pre-semen cayó por la barba de Yi pero no se molestó en limpiarla en ese momento mientras tomaba todo el aire que se había prohibido. Tragó todo el sabor del virtuoso que yacía en su boca y limpió su barba por fin, pasando después una mano entre su largo cabello para acomodarlo.

Yi se tomó un momento de admiración antes de moverse, posicionándose ahora encima del artista, ambas piernas a sus costados.

— Estás haciendo un desastre... —

Mencionó como teniendo una conversación casual, dirigiéndose a quitar el cuchillo de su lugar. Ya había manchas de sangre en las sábanas pero no era una cantidad excesiva como para preocuparse de inmediato.

— No fue plan mío el cuchillo... —

Jhin emitió un suave y placentero quejido al remover el filo de su piel, una reacción al sutil dolor de un último corte.

— Pero parece que lo disfrutaste. —

— También disfruto de esa voz ronca que te queda cuando me tomas en tu boca. —

Una sonrisa engreída se dibujó en el rostro del artista y Yi rió por lo bajo ante ese extraño cumplido, o al menos lo pensaba tomar de esa manera, después se inclinó para besar esa sonrisa, acomodando su cuerpo sobre el contrario y sólo escuchó un suave gruñido del virtuoso.

— Besarme... con semen en tu boca... es asqueroso... —

Musitó entre el beso y a pesar de sus palabras no parecía inclinado a detenerse, incluso la cabecera de la cama dio un golpe contra la pared ya que Jhin intentó levantar los brazos con el plan de envolver al espadachín entre ellos, y quizás girarlo en la cama y follarlo de manera poco delicada, pero se encontró con sus manos aún atadas y sólo masculló un gruñido molesto.

— ¿Intentas algo? — Mencionó Yi con un tono irónico.

— Me empezaba a preguntar si planeas cogerme tarde o temprano... —

La expresión de Yi se vio sorprendida por un momento, pero después cambió a interesada. Sus labios buscaron los ajenos de nuevo, mientras sus manos subían por los brazos de Jhin, notando un poco la tensión por la que estaban pasando.

— No sabía que tuvieras ese deseo... —

— Mmh... Soy un hombre curioso. —

Yi se levantó poco a poco, pasando sus manos por el pecho ajeno.

— Muy curioso, diría yo... —

Ante sus palabras, Jhin se removió en su lugar con una sensación incómoda y nerviosa pero entonces sintió el calor de Yi sobre su pelvis y escuchó su pesado respirar, aquello hizo al virtuoso emitir un grave y bajo resoplido, como un gruñido hambriento atrapado en su pecho.

— Aún me estoy tomando mi tiempo. —

Le recordó Yi, pero su voz era un susurro pesado, de alguien a quién su deseo carnal se estaba volviendo abrumador.

Jhin sintió la tibia mano ajena tomando su miembro nuevamente, presionándolo con suavidad en su trasero y lo frotó un par de veces contra este antes de lentamente guiarlo a su entrada.

Se sentía tan caliente y resbaloso, Yi posiblemente se preparó antes, sin embargo estaba bastante apretado aun así que lo más seguro es que se haya distraído al hacerle el oral. Un pequeño sollozo de los labios del espadachín Wuju y Jhin se vio golpeando la cabecera de nuevo, ante el deseo que ese pequeño ruido le había provocado. Logró reacomodar sus piernas lo que le permitió darle cierto impulso a sus caderas y no dudó en hacerlo, penetrando más en el contrario y haciendo que jadeara en sorpresa.

— Debí... Ahh... Debí atar tus pies... —

Ante el comentario Jhin sonrió con lascivia, pasando sutilmente su lengua por su labio inferior, y en ese momento quería quitar aquélla maldita malla de sus ojos para ver la expresión de Yi al penetrarse a sí mismo en él, los sonidos que el ex maestro hacía eran deliciosos pero no le bastaba, anhelaba ver aquel rostro apenado y sonrojado pero su posición no le permitía quitarse la tela del rostro.

Un profundo sentimiento de ira empezó a burbujear desde su estómago y volvió a embestir contra el opuesto, haciendo que este lanzara un profundo gemido de placer y dolor, marcando el punto de quiebre para Yi que empezó a darle ritmo a sus caderas y encontrarse con las de Jhin.

La habitación se llenó del obsceno sonido de piel contra piel, mezclado con los gemidos de ambos hombres. Jhin jadeaba ante el esfuerzo, la posición no le dejaba fácil el embestir al contrario, pero cada murmullo o grito de placer lo valía, mientras recordaba su nombre real cada vez que este se escapaba de los labios de Yi. El espadachín miraba con anhelo al virtuoso, una parte de si queriendo cortar los amarres y permitir que las manos de Jhin arañaran cada centímetro de piel que lograran alcanzar mientras su boca dejaba marcas en su cuello.

— Aah... Mier... ¡Aahhh! —

Dejó ir su cabeza hacía atrás, su mano instintivamente tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse, imaginar su cuello marcado con aquella cruel mordida que tenía que cubrir por las mañanas le hizo estremecer.

Se había dejado llevar por su pasión, su mente difusa ante el placer del momento le recordó como hace unas horas, de no ser por sus reflejos, estarían en una situación diferente, y fue cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo.

— De... Detente... —

Musitó Yi entre gemidos y sus caderas empezaron a moverse a un ritmo errático, hasta que se detuvo dejando caer su peso sobre Jhin. Sintió aquel largo miembro enterrándose por completo dentro suyo y dejó ir un jadeo ahogado mientras un escalofrío atravesaba su espalda, todo su cuerpo tembló ante la sensación, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas incluso teniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados y escuchaba su pesado respirar junto con el latido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, pero especialmente escuchó a Jhin.

— ¡Yiiii...! —

Se escuchaba agitado y sumamente molesto, su respirar tan denso que prácticamente raspaba su garganta cada que exhalaba. La cabecera golpeó contra la pared unas cuatro veces y las manos de Jhin forcejeaban contra la soga, aflojándola un poco, pero no lo suficiente y la piel de sus muñecas ya se notaba roja, despellejada y dejando pequeñas manchas de sangre en sus ataduras.

Ante la reacción del virtuoso, Yi sólo sonrió con sorna mordiendo su labio inferior, estaba tentado en seguir masturbándose y lograr su orgasmo pero abrió los ojos mirando a Jhin que había dejado de forcejear y, a pesar de la malla, podía imaginar sus ojos clavándose en su rostro con ira y de un brillante color rojo intenso.

— Claramente lo estás disfrutando... —

Mencionó Jhin, su voz rasposa y grave, se notaba que el gritar su nombre de aquélla manera le había lastimado. Yi respiró profundamente antes de extender su brazo y tomar la cerveza que había dejado en la mesa de noche, dándole un gran trago.

— Mmh... Créeme... — Respondió Yi, posando la base de la botella sobre el abdomen de Jhin, tensando su cuerpo ante el sentimiento frío y haciéndolo emitir un bajo siseo. — Detenerme fue... muy... difícil. —

Cada palabra la marcó con un suave vaivén a sus caderas, y ya sea que haya sido coincidencia o algo que planeó el espadachín, fueron cuatro últimos estímulos que calmaron las ansias del virtuoso, haciéndolo liberar un irritado suspiro.

No recordaba la última vez que sintió un frio parecido al que se apoderó de él cuando Yi se levantó, sacando su miembro de su interior. El ex maestro emitió sólo un pequeño jadeo antes de alejarse, cambiando su posición y ya no estar sobre el virtuoso el cual escuchó la botella de cerveza botar en el suelo y girar un poco, seguramente vacía, y por un momento no sintió a Yi, la única sensación en su cuerpo era el cansancio de sus brazos que le pedían reacomodarse.

Jhin se removió un poco y parece que eso llamó la atención del espadachín, sintiendo su mano levantando nuevamente su chaleco que por todo el movimiento ya cubría la mayor parte de su pecho, después el suave toque de sus labios y Jhin se escuchó a si mismo llamando a Yi en un callado suspiro, ni siquiera reconoció su propia voz en ese momento. El rostro del ex maestro subió hasta encontrarse con el suyo, ofreciendo un pequeño beso más parecido a un delicado roce de labios, siendo ahora demasiado gentil.

— Quizás duela… — Musitó sobre su oído, la voz de Yi suave y tranquilizadora, antes de sentir un par de dedos invadiéndolo. Jhin emitió un jadeo ante la inesperada sensación, tensándose de inmediato. — Déjame satisfacer esa pequeña curiosidad tuya… —

El espadachín besaba su cuello con cuidado, como saciando un gusto solamente pero tratando de no distraer al artista de sus manos, una de ellas presionando su muslo para tenerlo en posición mientras la otra movía sus dedos como tijeras dentro suyo antes de que se juntaran e hicieran presión, encontrando fácilmente su próstata y mandando una fuerte sensación eléctrica por todo el cuerpo del virtuoso.

Un gemido tembloroso se escapó de los labios de Jhin al momento que curveó su espalda por la sensación que le estaban trayendo los dedos de Yi y este se irguió tras emitir una suave risa.

— Ni siquiera sentiste dolor… — Un tercer dedo dentro, seguido de inmediato por un cuarto dedo y Yi vio claramente a Jhin temblando tras mostrar una sonrisa gustosa, mordiendo su labio inferior. — O quizás sí y lo estas disfrutando. —

La piel de Jhin se erizó, le estaba doliendo en verdad, pero quizás no tanto como podría haberlo hecho si no fuera porque sabía que Yi estaba usando lubricante, moviendo la cadera para sentir esos dedos más adentro y el espadachín inmediatamente le consintió ese deseo, metiendo sus dedos hasta los nudillos, abriendo y cerrando estos y viendo a Jhin retorcerse un poco, goteando pre semen de su miembro sobre su estómago.

— Siempre has sabido dar un espectáculo. —

Yi estaba maravillado con la reacción de Jhin aunque temía que de continuar así se correría, tomó el riesgo aun así, ofreciendo otra pequeña presión sobre la próstata y Jhin tembló nuevamente ante aquel escalofrío que atravesó su espalda. Tras aquello Yi retiró sus dedos, dejando al artista expectante, sintiendo el calor ajeno más cerca pero a la vez enloquecedoramente retirado.

— Puede que ya no duremos demasiado... —

Mencionó Yi mientras una de sus manos acariciaba con suavidad por sobre las costillas de Jhin, bajando hasta posarse en su cadera.

— De ser por mi esta odisea ya habría terminado... — Masculló Jhin en una débil y temblorosa voz, Yi sonrió ante eso, acercando su miembro a la entrada del virtuoso quien se tensó visiblemente ante la sensación.

— Es por eso que yo lo estoy haciendo. —

Y con esa respuesta lo empezó a penetrar, notando a Jhin curveando hermosamente su espalda mientras a Yi lo envolvía una caliente sensación de placer, no tenía idea de lo que extrañaba ese sentimiento de presión en su miembro, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y suspiró el nombre del virtuoso en un respiro caliente.

Yi posó ambas manos en la cintura de Jhin y comenzó a embestirlo sin miramientos, la sensación tan intoxicante que sólo deseaba sentirlo más. Para el artista dolía, dolía de una manera tan placentera que maldecía al espadachín por usar tanto lubricante.

— Mah... Más fuerte... —

Yi abrió los ojos al escucharlo, mirando aquél delgado cuerpo debajo suyo y se inclinó para hacerse con sus labios antes de cumplir con sus palabras, prácticamente golpeando su cuerpo ante cada estocada.

El ex maestro sintió un profundo deseo de mirar a Jhin a los ojos, así que rápidamente removió la malla de su rostro y este se veía coloreado de un bello tono rojizo, su cabello pegado al cráneo por el sudor y sus ojos cristalinos, queriéndose adaptar al cambio tras el rato que pasaron sin poder ver nada más que tela. Era hermoso, más no tenía pensado confesarlo.

Sus rostros permanecieron cercanos, respirando el aire de cada exhalación ajena hasta que Yi tomó el cuchillo que había quedado sobre la cama y apuñaló la pared, cortando parte de la soga que retenía las manos de Jhin.

Inmediatamente Jhin metió su mano libre en el cabello de Yi, acercando este para otro beso, casi comiéndose los labios en este mientras sus lenguas sólo buscaban la manera de sentirse mutuamente. El virtuoso quiso mover su otra mano pero el nudo de esta se había negado a deshacerse, haciéndolo emitir un frustrado quejido, Yi notó aquello y se alejó, irguiéndose sobre Jhin con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

— Que... desafortunado... —

Se retiró de su interior y, en el momento que Jhin estuvo a punto de quejarse por ello, lo giró boca abajo, volviéndolo a penetrar. El cuerpo del artista tembló no sólo por la manera tan brusca en la que volvió a ser embestido si no que el cambió había dejado su brazo torcido y el dolor se esparcía por todo su ser mientras la soga amenazaba con cortarle la circulación.

Jhin dejó ir un fuerte grito en una mezcla de placer y clara desesperación, justo al momento que sintió que no podía más y finalmente llegó a su clímax, su orgasmo caliente manchando las sábanas y envolviendo a Yi en aquélla ansiada presión que lo hizo gemir.

El espadachín posó una mano en el hombro ajeno para darse firmeza y continuó el intenso vaivén de sus caderas concentrándose en nada más que en aquélla caliente presión en su miembro, rápidamente un fuerte calor se formó debajo de su estómago y se estremeció una última vez, emitiendo un grave gemido mientras se corría dentro del virtuoso.

Jhin sintió el rápido calor de un sonrojo apoderándose de su rostro, una sensación de sutil vergüenza mientras era llenado con el semen caliente de su compañero que no dejó de embestirlo hasta el culminar de su propio orgasmo, deteniéndose una vez que su cuerpo empezó a resentir el cansancio.

El artista sentía un extraño mareo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y el calor del momento disminuía, dejándose caer como peso muerto sobre la cama una vez que sintió a Yi retirándose de su interior. El espadachín murmuraba algunas cosas, podía escuchar su voz como ecos lejanos y poco después aquel brazo que había quedado atado se relajó por igual, recibiendo un pequeño beso en la muñeca herida.

Jhin quería decirle a Yi que dejase de ser tan gentil, que él no merecía que lo tratasen de aquella manera pero lo único que pudo hacer tras tomar el aire necesario para hablar fue notar como todo se volvía negro.

Lo próximo que supo fue que Yi lo cargaba y se alegraba que no lo hiciera al estilo princesa, su pecho estaba contra el del espadachín mientras sus piernas rodeaban nuevamente su cintura y sus brazos colgaban a sus costados, cansados y entumecidos, Yi sólo se dio cuenta que había despertado porque acurrucó su rostro sobre su hombro.

— No esperé que te desmayaras... — Mencionó en un tono bajo, queriendo evitar hacer mucho ruido para después acomodar al virtuoso en el sofá. — Claro... Tampoco esperé que hubieras sangrado tanto. — Se escuchaba cansado... O tal vez, preocupado. Jhin sólo emitió una cansada risa.

— ¿Me estoy muriendo acaso? —

— Eso sería graciosísimo. — Respondió Yi en un tono burlesco. — El demonio dorado, muerto tras acto sexual con otro hombre, ¿qué dirán los patrones cuando se enteren? —

— Podrías decir que me mataste por glorias pasadas y después tuviste sexo con mi cadáver. —

— ¡Ah! Necrofilia... Otro delirio más que agregar a mi perfil psicológico. —

Jhin no pudo evitar una pequeña risa, después el ex maestro puso un cobertor sobre sus hombros y su sonrisa desapareció, en sus ojos se notaba una clara confusión ante aquellas acciones tan... atentas. Levantó la mirada hacía Yi que se le veía tranquilo, su expresión casi nula.

— ¿Qué... hago en el sofá? —

— Las sábanas están sucias, no quiero escuchar tus quejas nocturnas de estar durmiendo sobre tu propio semen y tampoco quiero dormir sobre tu sangre. —

Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento y Yi le ofreció una suave sonrisa antes de acercarse a dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios, era más casto y tranquilo que los de hace un momento y aun así Jhin lo correspondió.

— Déjame traer una toalla para limpiarte... — Musitó Yi al separarse, dejando un beso en la frente del virtuoso y este se sintió más incómodo mientras veía a Yi alejarse hacía el baño.

Estaba siendo demasiado afectuoso, claro que el espadachín así era, no todo el tiempo pero suele ser así con él. Jhin suspiró mientras su mente era un mar de pensamientos y por un momento se sintió más joven, en una pequeña villa Joniana donde dos artes marciales competían.

— Deja de pensar tanto. —

Mencionó Yi al regresar, pasando una toalla húmeda por el cuerpo de Jhin, limpiando sus heridas y despojos de su reciente actividad.

— Sólo estoy cansado... —

— Ya lo creo. — Respondió Yi con cierto tono entre burlesco y orgulloso, a lo que Jhin sólo giró los ojos. — Quizás deba usar un poco de hilo y aguja aquí… — Dijo una vez que estaba revisando la herida. — Creo que la empeoré cuando me agarré de ahí hace rato, fue un poco… sorpresivo cuando noté la sangre en mi mano. —

Ah… puede ser que los murmullos de Yi hayan sido por aquella razón.

— Hazlo de una vez, no me molesta. —

El ex maestro de inmediato se puso a trabajar en ello, trayendo la caja de primeros auxilios y limpiando la herida y los instrumentos con algo de alcohol. Con cuidado quitó el chaleco de Jhin y lo lanzó al suelo donde el artista miró la prenda de reojo, estaba asquerosa toda llena de sangre y uno de los costados del cuello totalmente destrozado, de haber sabido que terminaría así habría dejado que Yi la rompiera desde un principio.

Mientras Yi trabajaba notaba que Jhin cabeceaba de vez en vez, el dolor no le molestaba realmente, por lo regular incluso le agradaba pero en ese momento simplemente no había ninguna reacción mientras cerraba sus heridas.

— Entonces… — Empezó a decir Yi mientras sus manos metían la aguja en la piel. — ¿Estuvo bien…? —

Jhin dejó de cabecear y una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

— Estoy agotado y sangrando… yo lo consideraría regular… —

Ante la respuesta el ex maestro se aproximó a su rostro, sus labios apenas rozando los ajenos por un momento antes de besarlo, justo en ese momento estiró el hilo y unió su piel, el jalón produjo un leve dolor que volvió a erizarle la piel al virtuoso, haciéndolo liberar un jadeo entre el beso.

— Es decir, bien. — Musitó Yi al alejarse, mostrando una sonrisa ladina tras haber logrado sacarle aquella reacción a Jhin, el cual por su parte se veía un poco avergonzado tras ello.

— Listo. — Limpió la herida y sus manos por última vez, poniendo un parche encima del área para que absorbiera la sangre hasta que cerrara. — Dame un momento en lo que cambio las sabanas, puedes descansar aquí mientras tanto. —

Besó el mentón ajeno y Jhin hizo una mueca molesta ante aquello, sabía que el virtuoso odiaba que se le mostrara la gentileza que el mismo no mostraría y este estaba a punto de dar su queja cuando Yi musitó su nombre real y así sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta.

Al notar que con la pequeña mención de ese nombre el artista tendía a quedarse en silencio, Yi se encogió de hombros, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona que dejaba en claro que sabía lo incomodo que ponía a Jhin ese nombre, aquello hizo que el virtuoso tuviera un tic nervioso en el ojo y unas ganas enormes de golpearlo directo en el rostro, pero sus brazos no estaban reaccionando como deberían, aun necesitaba descansar así que decidió ignorar la sonrisa del espadachín.

Yi ya no dijo nada más, reacomodando el cobertor para que cubriera los hombros de Jhin antes de levantarse del sofá.

El virtuoso no tardó en acurrucarse una vez que lo dejó solo y tras suspirar pudo notar que el aroma del contrario estaba prácticamente impregnado en su piel y no le molesta hasta que, mientras trataba de dormir, su mente utilizó aquel aroma como incentivo para recordar lo que acababan de hacer y tuvo que ocultar su rostro debajo del cobertor tras la vergüenza.

Se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que volvió a ser cargado y depositado en la cama. Yi se acomodó a su lado, acercándose para susurrar en su oído.

— Espero no vuelvas a querer arrancarme el oído de un disparo… —

Jhin sonrió, una pequeña risa se escuchó desde su pecho al girarse para mirar de frente al espadachín que aprovechó para robarle otro beso.

— Mmh… estás pidiendo demasiado… —

Yi lo sabía y sólo suspiró resignado, podría decirse que mínimo lo había intentado.

— Descansa entonces… —

Y terminó la frase nuevamente con el nombre real de Jhin, acomodándose en la cama listo para dormir mientras que el virtuoso… realmente no le dio importancia a ese nombre esta vez y no se veía a si mismo pidiéndole al contrario que dejase de decirlo, ya que el resultado sería el mismo que con lo que Yi le pidió a él.

Lo hacía sentirse extraño, como si fuera él pero no completamente, basta ya estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir pensando en ello. Poco a poco su conciencia fue cayendo dormida, mientras su cuerpo se apegaba al calor ajeno del espadachín wuju que yacía a su lado en silencio, emanando calma y tranquilidad como lo había hecho hace años.

— ¿Quieres que te abrace? —

Jhin apenas se dio cuenta que se había apegado demasiado a Yi… acurrucarse no era algo que solían hacer pero…

— No te atrevas… —

Murmuró el virtuoso en un tono somnoliento y sólo escuchó la suave risa del ex maestro, quien colocó un pequeño beso en su frente y se volvió a reacomodar para dormir. No lo abrazó… pero Jhin sintió los dedos de Yi acariciando su cabello y estos no se detuvieron hasta que el artista cayó completamente dormido.


End file.
